Meeting You For the First Time
by SchoolGirl123
Summary: This is my own way of how Peeta could've fallen in love with Katniss through Mr. Mellark's POV. In this Peeta and Katniss are both 6 years old instead of 5 when he fell in love with her. Please R&R!


**Hiya everyone! This is a little one-shot based on my thoughts of how Peeta could've fallen I love with Katniss and in Mr. Mellark's POV. This was supposed to be a story about how Mr. Mellark misses Mrs. Everdeen so pardon me if it's a bit to thorough. I'm also in the middle of another story so forgive me if I'm not that sharp also, I've been working hard. Please Review and Favorite!**

**Mr. Mellark's POV**

I walk down the street with my youngest son, Peeta, holding my hand. He looks around amazingly at all of the people with their dark hair and grey eyes. His head turns slightly as I edge him on and keep him from reaching out and touching a man in a coal miner's uniform.

"Come on Peeta, if we get there late all the good stuff will be gone," I tell him and he follows obediently. Peeta's always been a good boy. He'll listen to anything you say without question and even try to do better. It's a shame that his mother won't recognize that. She always tells him that he's nothing and beats him when she thinks my eyes are averted. That's why little walks into the Seam to get some things from the Hob means a lot to him. Unlike other children, Peeta's never been scared of the Seam. Though of it as beautiful other than worn down. We walk down the dusty old road when a tall man with black hair and silver pools for eyes walks out the door.

"I'm just taking Katniss to the Hob Victoria, we'll be fine," he says. The woman stands in the door, her blond hair slung over her shoulder as she cradles a beautiful blonde baby with sparkling blue eyes.

"Yeah mommy, we won't be out long," Katniss says from her father's shoulder. She kisses her mom and the baby and says bye to them.

"Bye mommy, by Prim," she says and the little baby squeals as if recognizing her voice. Victoria smiles and that's when I recognize her.

She was my first love.

She looks so much different now. Her hair that would always be in a tight bun is in a pony tail. She looks more radiant although she's in a place when frowning is a requirement. She looks as if she's in love.

But not with me.

I only married Mellissa to get her jealous. She ran to the man, who I know recognize as her husband Joseph's arms and they've been together ever since. The two girls must be her children by the way she's so protective of them and she kisses Joseph on the lips before closing the door. Notice that Peeta's been watching me and is now staring at the little girl perched on her father's shoulder. She father walks her in the same direction as we are going and the whole time she stares at Peeta, her head cocked and eye brows knitted, as if trying to dissect the code that is, my son. We get there in almost no time and everyone turns and says 'hi' to her and even gives her a few treats. Her father sits her on the counter top behind a woman who looks like she's in her 40s.

"How are you Greasy Sae?" he says leaning on her counter top. Katniss climbs into her arms and she cradles her with ease.

"I'm fine Joseph, and how are you huntress?" she asks.

"I'm fine too," Katniss mumbles while snuggling into her. Sae laughs and Joseph says something to her before walking over to one of the stations to trade. I sit Peeta in a chair in the far corner of the shop and go on to carry my business. I walk up to a lady with sleek black hair that is cut short and looks like it sweeps her shoulders every time she turns.

"Hello sir, what can I get for you today?" she asks in a sweet voice.

"I would like some black berries please?"

"Oh that's not me, you need to ask Joseph, he's that man right there," she says pointing to him playing with his daughter who is trying to eat her soup and squealing.

"Okay, thanks a lot," I say and walk over to him. I make it just in time to see Joseph leave and Katniss beckon Peeta over to her. He stands just she just shakes her finger and points to the chair before beckoning him again. Peeta pushes the chair over to her and Katniss motions climbing and he crawls up to where she is.

"Hi," Katniss says swinging her legs. Peeta blushes furiously and she just laughs.

"Hey, I'm not going to bite, that's what wild dogs do, or so my daddy tells me. Now we're going to do this again, I'm going to say hi and you'll say it back. Got it?" she says and he nods, still blushing.

"Okay, hi."

"Hi."

"I'm Katniss Everdeen. But everyone here calls me Huntress, what's your name?" she asks.

"I'm Peeta Mellark, it's very nice to meet you," he says and smiles. Katniss's head turns again and she moves closer to Peeta.

"You're not that bad. Why were you staring at me?" she asks.

"Why were you staring at me?" Peeta retorts with a small ounce of venom in his voice but enough to make Katniss's eyes go wide. Her face goes red with rage as she screams at him.

"Who do you think you are? This is my turf! Just because you are a Merchant does not me you are any better than me and that I can't ripe your throat out like a squirrel," she says with so much venom that even I step back.

"Katniss, that is not nice to say to people. It does not matter where you are from, it matters what type of personality you have and right now you do not have a good one. My daughter will not be seen acting like she is better than anyone. Do you understand?" Joseph asks. Katniss nods with tears pricking her eyes and Joseph leaves to go back to whatever he was doing. The minute he is out of sight Katniss's brows furrow slightly and se start crying. It's not loud like you would expect out of a 6 year old girl, but silent. Tear after tear falls from her eyes and she start hyperventilating to try and not make any sounds. Peeta sees this and has his arms around her in an instant. She cries on his shoulder while apologizing and I get the effect that her father never yells and when he does she really messed up. Peeta hugs her close, occasionally kissing her head where her hair that was once in two braids flows freely around her shoulders.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm sure he didn't mean it and was just upset. He still loves you as much as he did before, maybe even more," Peeta says. Katniss looks up at him and smiles as she wipes the last of her tears away.

"You're a good guy Peeta Mellark. I hope you stay that way," she says and snuggles into him again. Poor little Peeta looks as if the world as just turned upside down and nods slowly.

"I will Huntress, I will," he says to her. I walk up to Joseph and make my trades before walking up to Peeta and tell him we need to go home.

"Okay, bye Huntress, see you at school," he says and hops into my arms.

"Bye Peeta," she says with a bright smile. Joseph sees and smiles at us before turning back to a man that hands him some cloth for what looks like rabbit. Peeta waves at her again before we walk out the Hob and I set him down.

"You made a friend today?" I ask as we head back into the Town.

"Yeah, her name is Katniss Everdeen but everyone calls her Huntress. She's so tough and strong, yet so sweet and fragile inside. She's amazing," Peeta says and I'm taken aback by his way with words. It will come in handy one day. Maybe with Katniss.

"Yeah, she seems very nice," I say and he nods. We walk the rest of the way in silence until Peeta speaks.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"I think I love her."

**And that is the end of my one shot. I felt that I needed to get off the Gale hurt topic and do something more Katniss and Peeta related. Thanks for reading and check out my story Safe in my Arms and Modern Love. Thank you!**

**SchoolGirl123**


End file.
